Whitelighters at the Halliwells
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: This story came to my mind when I progressed the Halliwells's whitelighter and I made Penny thought about them. Hope you like it. Feel free to read and comment!


Here's just a little story about Penny "Grams" Halliwell and her thoughts while thinking about the whitelighters given to her family.

Could be fun. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Charmed_. Just this little plot wouldn't leave me when I think about Grams. lol

* * *

**Whitelighters at the Halliwells**

_Thoughts by Penny Halliwell _

Hello my dears,

you know me as Grams and grandmother of the Charmed Ones. They're the most powerful witches in time and have by now families on their own. Though the living oldest, Piper, followed a tradition which seemed to be lay dormant in their genes. In all of them, I should mention. Come to think of it, it's in all Halliwell women installed and now some men as well. Later more.

But let's start from the beginning, shall we?

I can't remember my own whitelighter. If I ever had one, that is. But I befriended with some when my dear Allen was still alive. Though, in reality I guess I was way too independent for them and too stubborn. That was always my way. The first whitelighter I got to know was the one of my only daughter, Patty.

_SAM WILDER_

She met him as her marriage with Victor, a mortal, broke up. I never liked this man, but I tolerate him now. As well as Sam. As Patty told me her whitelighter was a former teacher, I scoffed. Stupid Elders! But at least he gave her new hope and more. Yes, they fell in love what caused Victor to hate whitelighters for good. Though my child had already three children, all girls of course, she gave birth to a fourth one. All following the 'P'-tradition.

However, my daughter fought with a water demon who attacked children in a camp. Unfortunately, the demon was too strong for her and she was killed. I lost my daughter before it was my destiny. Many tears were falling down my cheeks, but I had to take care of my three grandchildren. The little girl from Patty and Sam was given to a church and later adopted. Sam and I would get to know her later though.

Sam's destiny didn't interested me further, because we both were lost in our grief. I know he blamed himself for his charge's death and stayed where it happened. Years later, my girls also investigated the water demon and found Sam. Together, they carried out Patty's plan to electrolute the demon and succeeded, but Sam died.

The Elders, it seems, saw in him the good and he became a whitelighter again, but refused his powers again as he met his daughter, Paige. They got to know each other and both understood why their destiny was so cruel to them, but at least father and daughter know each well. The next generation was coming.

The next one I met as a young whitelighter and we became friends. For all my life and ... afterlife.

_LEO WYATT_

He's totally different to Sam, yet helpful for his sons with their own whitelighter duties. I guess it helped him to become my girls' whitelighter that he was a friend of mine. Though he couldn't let them know it, still he fell in love with Piper, my second grandchild. His knowledge as a medic helped him later, but for my girls he came as a handyman. As I watched it from above I had to hide my laughter.

Dating they could, because these higher powers forbid this kind of relationship. But both couldn't escape each other. They were meant to, no matter what. Their destiny is linked since forever, not only in the past or now, but also in the future. The only way to get their marriage was to break many rules and I helped them as much as I could. Sometimes it was really heartbreaking – for him, for my child and the entire family.

In the end Piper and Leo persuaded the Elders and they could get married. I was there and it was so happy, though Prue managed to disturb it – with an astral projection fun thing. Piper, of course, was upset, but Patty persuaded her along with Victor that this marriage could stand the test of time. It worked, so the marriage happened and both found the silence. There were happy years, but it got complicated as my child got pregnant.

But before my grandchildren had to fight with the loss of Prue and the discovery of a new half-sister, Paige. The three managed it and became a stronger Power of Three. Leo helped Piper through all this and as I was saying, she got pregnant.

This child showed very early his powers and called me, the Grams, to show his mother how to be one. Well, it was good and necessary if we hadn't had to fight with an evil bitch from the fairy tales at the time. We all assumed it'd be a girl as it had shown the future, an alternate one.

Again, I was summoned as the child had been born. To my surprise, it was a boy. And I was never fond of men, especially in our family. This I showed openly in front of all, but my old lover noticed my presence and kidnapped me. There I could think about all and at least I summoned all matriarchs to welcome the new member in this family. Going by the name of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

The next whitelighter is a tale per se. He prompted Leo to become an Elder and so he'd become my girls' whitelighter. His final identity caught me off guard, totally.

_CHRIS PERRY_

Though it's better now to call him Chris Halliwell. Yes, this boy is my great-grandson and he came back from the future to save his older brother, Wyatt, his family and the world. Just thinking about his fate makes me cry. Yes, me, the ghostly matriarch of the Halliwells cries, but only for him. But from the beginning.

As Paige took on my hippie boots the girl was transported back to the 60ies. Yes, I enchanted my stuff, because I lost all and Leo knows about it. Anyway, the girls called me and fought at the same time a green blob. I wanted to greet the boy but he was busy fighting off this thing. It seemed to me Chris was smart, yet still green behind his ears. So I decided that Leo took charge again. This newbie was way too cocky.

In the end I regret all I did and said, especially about the future and Leo, well, was too curious. Though it was about Wyatt. Anyway, after I'd sent Phoebe and Piper after Paige, Leo, Chris and me faced the green blob. It distracted us long enough to get to the Nexus, but during this time I was changed back to my hippie self and the boys were off – alone. Before that my gut feeling wanted to tell me something, but I ignored it, but I should have known and seen it. He was ... is so much like Piper and Leo and well-raised, regarding to the rules of time-travel. Chris couldn't be any other than a Halliwell.

The girls returned and vanquished the green blob, so I changed back as well and congratulated the boys for their success. Both were smiling, quite alike actually. So I stole Leo from all and spoke to him how they did it. Fight off the blob till the three came back. The Elder told me how Chris noticed the way the blob reacted to electricity and they used it to hold it off. I was actually surprised, but remained silent. After all I returned to the afterlife, waiting for another call.

It came. A long time afterwards and during this happened so much. My youngest granddaughters summoned me again for a wiccaning when we just had one. It was the wiccaning for Christopher which his mother didn't want. This confused me first, because I'd gotten to know the older version and now here was a baby one. Hearing and comprehending all was at first confusing, but then I instantly loved the baby and man. So I took him in my arms, but his brother got jealous and teased his baby brother what made me scold him. The toddler disappeared and a demon showed up. As Phoebe went off to get Piper, Paige told me about the other Chris' fate what shocked me. To the core. I know what I had to do. No matter what his mother would say.

She came and immediately ran away from me. Piper knew why I was here and didn't like it, so I had to tell her that I knew all. Then the woman called for her husband Leo who looked like a ghost actually. What was understandable as what he had to see. His youngest son die. Anyway, I needed to convince Piper to have Chris' wiccaning. The boy would need all protection he could get, so the wiccaning would happen, but the boys' rivalry got in the way. My advice was needed.

I met Victor again, but then I cast an old spell to take out the sibling rivalry. Unfortunately it got all worse. Patty appeared, but at the end the wiccaning happened. Chris was the best member of the whole family, especially after everything he did.

_THE FUTURE_

At the end Leo returned to his own core and became a mortal again. To be with his wife and sons. He wanted to be at their side when they'll grow up – to become men, witches and more.

Unfortunately, the ultimate battle came and my girls had to fight two sisters who were stronger. But nothing was stronger than the Power of Three, but for Piper it was hard. Because Leo had to leave, but they found the strength and won. And Leo returned.

Their destiny was fulfilled and all could live the lives they always wanted. Paige already married a mortal named Henry Mitchell as Leo was still away, but Phoebe found love with Love itself. A cupido. All my girls got an own set of three. Each got three children. Girls and boys.

Sam was also a part of Paige's family. So was Victor of Piper and Phoebe's.

All I can say: The next generation of the Halliwells is ready to battle the evil in the world.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**Let me know what you think about this little plot! Reviews wanted!**  
**


End file.
